Death of a Hero
by Tiger-demon
Summary: A new friend? Or a new foe? Find out.... The story continues....
1. Duo: loner, and amazing ally

~Death of a Hero~ Hey everyone, I'm new at this Fanfic stuff, so if I don't do well, just tell me. By the way, I'm adding some of my own characters here. ( hope you like it!  
  
Tiger-demon  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his tree, and at the half-demon who had begun traveling with their party, who (as you all know) were searching for the shikon shards. "I don't see why he had to come with us" Inuyasha said to himself. "He doesn't even look like he could hold his own in a fight." Inuyasha sneered. "I don't? Do I?" The hanyou who Inuyasha was talking about came out of no- where and looked up at Inuyasha "You wanna put your sword where your mouth is, doggy?" He laughed. "Alright, I will!" Inuyasha growled. "Bring it, doggy." the Hanyou laughed, and drew his sword. "STOP!!!!" Kagome screamed, running between the two angry Hanyous. "Why shouldn't I cut the dog's guts out, girl?" Asked the other Hanyou. "I've been through this with you Duo! No killing anyone!" Kagome yelled at Duo. "Fine! Pif, me, a prince, taking orders from a human girl. I'm a disgrace." Duo left the scene angry. "You should have let me cut his heart out, Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, and jumped back into his tree. "You're both stubborn jerks!" Kagome yelled "Why can't you two get along!?" She left Inuyasha to go yell at Duo. Inuyasha glared at her as she left, but couldn't help but feel a little guilty.  
  
Duo begun to pack his bags "Who needs friends anyway?" he growled to himself. He looked at the painting of his mother. "Who am I kidding? I'm so lonely without anyone by my side, it's a surprise I'm still alive." Duo sat down ". But, sometimes I am a jerk, aren't I?" he asked himself. "Don't worry." Kagome sat down beside him smiling "Everyone's a jerk sometimes, even a prince." She laughed. "Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Duo laughed. "Not really" Kagome answered "It's just more of the truth." She looked at Duo ". ready for dinner?" She asked, getting up. "Sure!" Duo laughed and walked back to camp with Kagome.  
  
So, what'cha think? It's my first, so please review!  
  
Tiger-demon 


	2. A little fight?

I already started chapter three by now so.  
  
Death of a Hero-Chapter 2  
  
Duo and Kagome walked back into the camp and were shocked by what they saw. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were being fought by a demon of amazing proportions. Duo looked at Inuyasha, who was panting heavily. 'Friends' Duo put his hand on his chest 'I must protect them, because they are my friends' Duo thought. "Stand back everyone!" Duo yelled in a low voice. Inuyasha looked a little pissed but nodded, and Miroku and Sango followed his example. "Taki-ten-yo!" Duo yelled as two, amazingly huge, blue energy balls flew out of his hands, destroying the demon instantly. "What was that?!" Shippo asked, obviously amazed. "That," Duo turned to Shippo "was nothing." Duo looked around, just to make sure everyone was okay. "Wow" Kagome blinked "that was amazing!" She laughed. "Thank you, lady Kagome." Duo said bowing on his knee. "Um" Kagome was blushing, very embarrassed. "Hey Kitty" Inuyasha yelled to Duo "Stop sucking up, and sit down!" Inuyasha growled. Duo walked over to the small fire and sat down. Sango sat by Miroku, whose hand already began to wander, but before Sango could grab it, Duo had grabbed Miroku and lifted him by the neck. "You shall not grope lady Sango!" Duo growled "Or any other lady at this table!" He said referring to the camp fire. Miroku nodded his eyes wide. "Good" Duo nodded and put Miroku down. Miroku rubbed his neck and sat beside Sango again. Kagome got up. "Duo" she looked Duo in the eye "Can you please come with me?" she asked. "Of course!" Duo got up and followed Kagome into the forest.  
  
When they were out of hearing range (even Inuyasha's) Kagome stared Duo down, until he was on the ground. "What do you think you are?!" Kagome yelled "We let you travel with us, and back there you almost killed Miroku!!!" she screamed in his face. "But he tried to grope-" He was cut off by another burst of yells from Kagome. "Yes, but that's how he acts!!" she screamed at him "and if your gonna kill anyone who tries to get near us then that's not very good for us!!! Is it?" She glared at him. "I was just trying to help!!!" He shot back angrily. "Of course, it's never your fault!!!" she screamed at him "You're a prince!! We helped you because we cared-" It was Kagome's turn to be cut off. "WELL I DIDN'T NEED HELP FROM SOME BITCH IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!" He yelled at her knocking her off balance. She stared at him with wide eyes and began to cry. "I don't care about any of your friends, even you! The only reason I saved you is because I wanted some Shikon shards!!!" He yelled at her, not really knowing what he just said, and sending Kagome into an even worse crying frenzy. "Humph!" Duo stalked off angrily, leaving Kagome on the ground crying.  
  
Well there's chapter 2, hoped you liked it.  
  
Tiger-demon 


End file.
